


Love Me or Leave Me Tonight (So Tell Me Now)

by jaynotjae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Pining, Seonghwa is just painfully oblivious, Yeosang is too, hongjoong is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynotjae/pseuds/jaynotjae
Summary: Seonghwa is many things. So many that Yeosang has been permanently banned from listing them in his and Wooyoung’s shared room (Wooyoung swears that he knows his older member a little more personally than he ever intended too). He, however, is not sneaky or great at hiding his emotions. Yeosang has known for months that Seonghwa likes him. Everyone knows! Hongjoong comes crawling to Yeosang at least once a week asking for some form of mercy from Seonghwas endless rants about his “long legs”.-Or the fic in which Yeosang and Seonghwa pine and their friends push them together in terrible cliche Hollywood rom-com ways.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 27





	Love Me or Leave Me Tonight (So Tell Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! enjoy!

Seonghwa is dumb. He is a big bumbling idiot who has the emotional intelligence of a 3-year-old. Yeosang would tell you just that. I mean how many ‘accidents’ can he have that involve him stumbling into his arms before he figures out he likes him too. 

Seonghwa is many things. So many that Yeosang has been permanently banned from listing them in his and Wooyoung’s shared room (Wooyoung swears that he knows his older member a little more personally than he ever intended too). He, however, is not sneaky or great at hiding his emotions. Yeosang has known for  _ months  _ that Seonghwa likes him. Everyone knows! Hongjoong comes crawling to Yeosang at least once a week asking for some form of mercy from Seonghwas endless rants about his “long legs”.

Of course, he never actually says that it’s him Seonghwa rants about for hours on end, but he’s sure that Hongjoong at least suspects he knows it’s him.

He’s thought about confessing to the elder multiple times. He’ll get to the door hand raised to knock on the door before his hands clam up and he’s skitting away to go hide in his room (He ignores the muffled giggles coming from San and Wooyoung). He doesn’t understand why it’s so hard. He knows it’s him, or at the very least connected some dots that lead him to believe it’s him. Oh god…

Oh no… What if he’s severely messed up? Surely it’s him though, right? Who else could blonde hair, ‘‘visuals that rival the gods,”, or charming voice belong to? 

He’s  _ so _ messed up!

Every group has that  _ one  _ idol that fits that exact description! 

Oh god… Maybe he’s the idiot. 

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

Wooyoung and Hongjoong are tired! There’s no way their best friends could be this stupid. I mean, come on!!! How!! Oblivious!! Can!! You!! Get!!

How many times do you fall into someone’s arms accidentally for it to be still platonic?

How many times can Yeosang and Seonghwa very obviously stare each other down in less than platonic ways before they both realize they’re into each other?

“I thought that maybe… just maybe Yeosang understood that he was the one Seonghwa was ranting to me about,” Hongjoong huffs from Wooyoung’s doorway. He moves into the room and sits at the edge of Wooyoung's bed. His blue hair is sprouting out at odd angles and he looks two seconds from hitting something (probably one of the aforementioned members). “I’ve pushed them in the right direction for months! I don’t know how much longer I can do this before I start attaching big red signs to their doors that say they like each other!” 

Wooyoung laughs dryly. He’s already accepted that he probably has years left to wait until those two figure it out. He, like Hongjoong, doesn’t know if he’ll make it that far.

“Maybe we should do just that… Everything else so far has failed so what’s the harm in doing that?”

Hongjoong sighs before flopping back onto Wooyoungs bed. He stares at the other with barely concealed disappointment. “You can’t just do that to them! Especially with one of them being your best friend! I can’t handle two emotionally constipated members let alone a crumbling friendship!”

“What makes you think he’d get mad? Yeosang loves me so much! He just shows it in different ways!” Wooyoung huffs. He crosses his arms and turns away from Hongjoong. The former thinks he represents a toddler who didn’t get the toy they wanted from the store but neglects to tell Wooyoung that. He doesn’t feel like dying from asphyxiation via pillow is a great way to go out. 

“Look… I don’t doubt the friendship between you two, but I also don’t want to underestimate Yeosangs ability to hold grudges.”

“He’s an angel!”

“Funny you’d say that because I remember one time when he-”

“Shhhhhhh!! I will not take such slander against my best friend like this! I’ll have you know that Yeosang chooses to act like he doesn’t care!” Hongjoong giggles at Wooyoung’s fired up expression before sitting up. He turns to Wooyoung and pulls him into his side. 

“What are we gonna do about those two? We can’t just let them suffer in silence. As their best friends, we should take action to help them!” Hongjoong doesn’t mention that he also does it’s because he’s about 3 seconds from endlessly pounding his head against the wall. 

Wooyoung turns to Hongjoong with the biggest shit-eating grin, and he knows that all hell is about to break loose.

“I have an idea!” 

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

Seonghwa knows something is up. He can feel it from the moment Wooyoung and San turn to him with the most know-it-all expression. It also doesn’t help quell his suspicions when he turns around and Hongjoong is suddenly behind him staring up at him with every bit of confidence you wouldn’t expect from a man who weighs 4 pounds when wet. 

“I need you to do me a favor,” Hongjoong says preparing to follow it up with the “brilliantly” written excuse from Wooyoung’s script that reads more like a Wattpad fanfiction than an actual plan. He hopes it works because if he has to watch one more romantically charged interaction between the two he might snap. 

“What kind of favor are we talking about?”

“A please-help-Yeosang-with-the-choreography type of favor. I’d typically leave San or Yunho in charge of it but as of late, those two have been sleeping less and less just to spend more hours here. They need some sleep and you get along with Yeosang better with this type of stuff,” Maybe one day he’ll grow to regret using his two members (friends too but he’d admit than when they weren’t squealing at the top of their lungs in the corner) but the result would be worth the guilt. 

“Sure… Just make sure they both end up in bed at an appropriate time.” 

Ouch! Maybe he’d feel a little more than just a “small” amount of guilt for using the older like this. He hopes it all works out because Hongjoong isn’t sure he can continue lying to Seonghwa like this. 

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

Yeosang feels warm. Wooyoung had told him to stay behind to work on the dance he had in Inception because it looked stiff, but he didn’t expect anybody to join him. He certainly didn’t expect Seonghwa to be the one to stay behind offering to help.

He’s still debating if Seonghwa likes him or not! How is he supposed to function being this close to him? 

They get started, albeit awkwardly, and from there it’s smooth sailing! 

At least, that’s what he tells himself… He feels awkward under Seonghwa’s gaze. He can’t tell what he’s thinking. 

“Ah! I’ve got it! Come here!”

Now, Yeosang is oblivious, but he isn’t stupid. He knows he’s being set up by Wooyoung and knows that he isn’t stiff. So, he has to wonder what he’s found to be wrong in Yeosang’s dance. 

Seonghwa pulls Yeosang to his side and runs through what the issue was. Yeosang runs through it again following the new advice given and Seonghwa beams at him. 

“Yeah! If that feels correct to you I think you’ve got it down,” Seonghwa grins while putting two thumbs up. Yeosang goes red at the praise and stands up to go fetch his stuff to leave. Both of them miss the cord under Yeosang’s feet and suddenly Seonghwa has his arms filled with the blonde. 

“Ha… Guess you can say I fell for you, Hyung!” Yeosang chokes out after fighting through the layers of embarrassment. Falling purposely rather than accidentally is far less cringe-inducing than this.

Seonghwa looks down and sputters for a bit before settling for letting out a choked noise that somewhat resembles a singing chicken. Yeosang pushes himself out of Seonghwa’s arms and makes his way towards his things. None of them say a word on the walk home. 

(Hongjoong’s disappointed sigh rings throughout the dorm once they arrive home. So much for their very detailed Wattpad love story coming to fruition) 

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

San and Mingi are left to plan the next way to get the lovebirds together. San wants to take Wooyoung's route and just push them into more romantically charged situations. However, Mingi, despite his half-thought out ideas, actually has a well thought through plan! One that is bound to work! 

Lock them in a closet together!

What could  _ possibly  _ go wrong?

Well, as he and San find out over the next week, a lot can go wrong! Like locking the wrong couple in together (They still shudder at Hongjoongs expression when he got out of the closet with Yeosang in tow), or forgetting to lock the door when said couple falls into their carefully planned trap. 

This time though the duo is set to make it work. They even enlisted Yunho’s help! Three brains working on this plan! It’s bound to work! 

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

Seonghwa is unsure if he should start planning ways to kill his members or leave Yeosang to it. He's about 90% sure it’s their 3rd time pulling this on random arrangements of their members. It’s getting pretty old and he’s not finding the company of assorted cleaning products to be very socially beneficial. 

He glances at Yeosang trying to calculate if he should make the effort in starting a conversation. He shouldn’t be surprised to find Yeosang already staring at him. This is so cliche, Seonghwa finds himself thinking. He and his love interest locked in a cramped cleaning closet! Only his love interest is practically unattainable. 

Not so Hollywood after all…

“You know why they put us here, right?” Yeosangs starts. “They do this to the couples in cheesy rom coms when they’re being painfully oblivious.”

Seonghwa laughs and pats Yeosang’s head, “Why? Do you think we’re being insufferable lovebirds”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we are.”

Seonghwa laughs it off again as another joke and jiggles the doorknob. He’s not surprised to find it locked. Yeosang, on the other hand, would rather have the ground suffocate him alive.

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

Private Conversation between **woosicle** and  **sangie**

**woosicle:** sooo? how did the closet treat you two ;)

**sangie:** terrible,,, all men do is lie

**woosicle:** ouchies 

**sangie:** i only put my trust into 1 man and it’s not you

**woosicle:** you wound me sangie :(

**woosicle:** wait who is it?

**woosicle:** tell meeeeeeeeeeee~

**woosicle:** c’mon i know youre reading this :((((

**sangie:** >:) 

**woosicle:** mean 

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

Yeosang prides himself on being a somewhat levelheaded and patient guy. He rarely loses himself in rushing through to get the good ending. However, one man (in hindsight he should’ve seen this coming) is the exception to his somewhat endless patience. The one man who has the  _ guts _ to run from every interaction involving Yeosang. Then in the same breath turn to Hongjoong and whisper about how “absolutely kissable’ he is! 

Yeosang has learned two weeks of being, very obviously, pushed together has allowed him to think through a lot. A lot of those things led him to urgently push Hongjoong out of his own room to have a few minutes to talk to Seonghwa about  _ things.  _

This is his time! All these months he’s pined after the elder. Watching from afar as his  _ fucking killer _ visuals set his face aflame. Or, when he’d watch through old stages, and-

Seonghwa’s mouth is moving, but Yeosang has caught nothing Seonghwa just said. Only that Seonghwa is standing up and staring at him with his face twisted in concern. He’s so  _ cute! _

“I’m sorry? Can you repeat that?”

Oh…

_ Oh no… _

“I just totally said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Seonghwa giggles and Yeosang feels his heart soar. How embarrassing… He might just roll over and cry now. The confession can wait for another day! Farewell!!

“It's okay, Sangie!” Seonghwa says, cheeks aflame. “I think you’re cute too,”

Yeosang feels like he’s floating before his brain musters a great enough response… which just so happens to be him leaning in and looking up. “You know what else you are?”

“What’s that?”

Yeosang tugs on Seonghwa’s shirt leaving him closer than ever before. He can smell Seonghwa’s shampoo… a faint citrus smell that leaves Yeosang dizzy. 

“You’re 100% boyfriend material!”

Seonghwa chokes on air and his gazes falls to Yeosang’s hands on his shirt. He thinks for a moment before looking back up at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That I like you, why else would I be flirting with you?” Yeosang sighs leaning back. Seonghwa’ quick to grab at Yeosang, pulling him back to the position he was just in. They're chest to chest now and Yeosang is absolutely going to die before he knows how it feels to kiss Seonghwa at this rate.

“That’s good because I like you too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yeosnag giggles watching Seonghwa’s expression fall. Seonghwa leans away to hide his face in his hands and groans. “You’re terrible at whispering, you know? Even Wooyoung is better at it and he’s pretty loud.”

Seonghwa just groans once more before pulling his head back up and giggles at Yeosang. Yeosang feels his heart flutter and once more lets his mouth run before his mind. 

“I want to kiss you…”

Seonghwa, for all the guts he seems to lack most days, finally pulls Yeosang in and it's like breathing in fresh air. Nowhere in those cringy Hollywood movies he and Wooyoung watch did it say that kissing someone could leave you so brainless, but it's hard to blame them when they haven't kissed a whole Seonghwa before. 

✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳✴✳✳

(Jongho finds himself asking Hongjoong where the cleaning supplies are hidden after he walks into the absolutely  _ disgusting _ display of affection he finds in SeongJoong’s shared room. Hongjoong just dismisses him with a smile as he turns to text Wooyoung that the love birds finally figured it out. Jongho curses mentally as he walks away from Hongjoong. 

(He’d be lying though if he were to say he isn’t happy for his hyungs because f-i-n-a-l-l-y they sorted their  _ mess _ out)) 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to the end! i wrote this whole this in a few hours, half sleep-deprived, and almost deleted it once in pure anger. i also forgot how much of a nightmare formating was and that took me a good hour to figure out. the title of this comes from day6's love love me or leave me!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
